50 first story (All about Chanbaek)
by chelshea.park
Summary: Aku tidak akan apa-apa selama aku memilikimu - Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Suho, Sehun, Kai, D.O Beberapa mungkin bakal ada cerita adaptasi, just a simple story before sleep. Chanbaek
1. The First Heartbreak

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya berkumpul untuk terakhir kalinya, semua tertawa, berteriak merayakan hal yang pernah mereka lalui bersama, karena satu dan lain hal perusahaan tempat Baekhyun bekerja bangkrut namun matanya hanya tertuju pada satu orang di pojok sana. Chanyeol sang manajer kepala, ia sedang sibuk membungkus sesuatu. Sesekali ia tersenyum dengan deretan putih giginya, Baekhyun menghampiri.

"Chanyeol-ssi Kau sedang apa?"

"Aaah, kau seharusnya tidak langsung datang kemari."

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau baru saja menghancurkan kejutanku." Baekhyun terbahak, melihat ekspresi kesal Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku, haruskah aku kembali kesana ?" Baekhyun menawarkan diri, Chanyeol menggerak-gerakan tangannya.

"Tak perlu, ini untukmu." Baekhyun memberikan kotak besar berwarna pink pada Baekhyun, Suho datang menghampiri.

"Kau memberinya hadiah ?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kau tidak memberikan kepada karyawan yang lain, hanya Baekhyunie saja."

"Ya, karena ia special." Chanyeol tersenyum bangga dan membuat Baekhyun tersipu.

"Ya, terserah apa katamu sajalah.." Suho pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau mau berjalan bersamaku Chanyeol -ssi ? Sebentar saja."

"Tapi sebentar lagi pagi. Mungkin orang-orang dari pemilik gedung akan datang membersihkan barang-barang."

"Tak usah khawatir, kita akan kembali sebelum mereka datang." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang membuatnya salah tingkah, mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil menuju taman di ujung jalan.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan ? Sampai kau membawaku sejauh ini ?" Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil namun Baekhyun segera mendekat dan memeluknya erat.

"H...hey.. hey.. bantet.. kau kenapa ? Apa ada masalah ?" Tanya Chanyeol terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang langsung memeluknya erat. Karena selama ini Baekhyun selalu tampak tertekan dengan perkataan orang disekelilingnya yang mengatakan Baekhyun hanya berhayal untuk memiliki Chanyeol atau mengatakan hal-hal buruk lainnya. Jika mereka mengatakan itu dan terdengar oleh Chanyeol, ia akan meneriaki mereka.

"Biarkanlah seperti ini. Lima menit saja, tidak tidak.. beri aku tiga menit. Kalau kau tahu arti pelukanku, kau pasti tak akan mengajukan pertanyaan lain."

"Baekhyuniie.. " Chanyeol segera menyadari maksud lain dari perkataan Baekhyun, ia mengelus tipis kepala laki- laki yang sudah mengisi hatinya dalam tahun terakhirnya sebagai asistennya tersebut.

"Baekhyunie.. "Chanyeol mencoba melihat raut wajah Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menolaknya.

"Jangan lihat wajahku, kalau kau menatapku. Aku pasti menangis, aku tak mau menangis di depanmu jadi jangan lakukan itu."

"Aku tidak akan menatap wajahmu, karena aku tahu itu pasti jelek sekali.. hehe.. aku hanya ingin lakukan ini.." Chanyeol mengecup tipis kening Baekhyun, Lalu mengacak rambut pria mungil kesayangannya itu perlahan. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan terluka karena perkataan orang lain yang tidak memahami situasi mu Baekhyunie dan jangan dipikirkan," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, karena aku memilikimu dan hanya akan memikirkanmu. Kau akan menelpon dan bertemu denganku saat jadwalmu tak sibuk kan ?" Chanyeol mengangguk tipis, waktu pun berlalu dan tibalah perpisahan yang menyakitkan.

Ketika semua kembali ke rumah masing-masing karena PHK beberapa karyawan dipulangkan dan beberapa yang berprestasi akan ditarik di perusahaan induk seperti Chanyeol dan memulai pekerjaan lain di kota lain, Baekhyun pun diterima di perusahaan yang berbeda. Chanyeol pun sibuk dengan perusahaan barunya. Chanyeol selalu mengirimkan hadiah-hadiah kejutan ke apartemen Baekhyun sampai suatu hari, kejutan-kejutan itu mulai berangsur menghilang. Begitu juga dengan kabar-kabar yang selalu diberikan Chanyeol hampir setiap hari, Ia memang dipindahkan ke Busan tapi nampaknya bukan menjadi alasan untuk tidak memberi kabar bukan ? Baekhyun hanya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Meski terkadang berakhir sia-sia seperti saat ini. Ia hanya mampu meratapi nasibnya sendiri, entah apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang. Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamanya meski ia malu mengakui hal itu di depan si pria jangkung, tapi Baekhyun yakin kalau Chanyeol juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menunggu waktu. Meski sekarang intensitas Chanyeol menghubunginya bisa terbilang amat sangat minim namun Baekhyun tetap bersyukur.

Baekhyun mendekap boneka beruang pemberian Chanyeol, ia pun membuka laptopnya perlaham. Menscroll beberapa berita yang membosankan dan membuatnya menguap sampai matanya menemukan sesuatu, sebuah berita tentang manajer sebuah perusahaan ternama yang akan dijodohkan denga putri pemilik perusahaan tersebut. Ini tentang Chanyeol dan seseorang, Seulgi. Di web itu juga terpampang foto Seulgi dan Chanyeol yang disandingkan sedemikian rupa agar terlihat sebagai pasangan yang sempurna. Baekhyun menghela napas pendek lalu pergi ke dapur. Ia memasak ramen pedas yang dulu pernah membuatnya menangis karena kepedasan, ia menyeduhnya dan menyeruputnya lalu mulai menangis. Entah karena ramen atau berita di web tari tapi hatinya benar-benar terasa hancur. Sehancur laptop yang dilemparnya dikamar tadi. Cinta pertama dengan hati yang hancur untuk pertama kalinya, mungkin Baekhyun tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini

Sekilas crita sebelum bobok, hahaha...

Selamat malam epribadih,


	2. The first Goodbye

Hari ini Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun minum bubble tea, tentu saja mereka dikerubuti para fans tapi tidak banyak karena itu di distrik lain kota Seoul dengan segala masker dan topi yang dikenakan beberapa mungkin tidak mengenali mereka.

"Kau tahu, nanti kita mungkin tidak bisa bersama lagi dalam satu panggung." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyeruput bubble tea yang ada di hadapannya, Chanyeol tersenyum simpul sambil mengacak rambut pria mungil kesayangannya itu lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Apa penting bagimu untuk selalu satu panggung denganku, Baekhyunie ?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun, wajahnya merona.

"Uhm, yeah.. Tentu saja, kau, Xiumin hyung, Kai, Sehun."

"Ah, jadi mereka juga ?" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum khasnya, matanya menerawang jauh keluar sana. Tanpa ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mereka. Mereka melangkah pelan menyusuri pinggiran kota yang sejuk karena udara musim gugur, seperti biasa beberapa fans akan mengerubuti mereka lalu hilang berganti dengan yang lain yang sudah menanti mereka sepanjang jalan. Tibalah mereka di satu tempat, sebuah taman kecil dengan bangku taman yang menghias dengan cantik dibawah temaram udara senja yang mulai menusuk.

"Apa kau kedinginan ?" Hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap tangannya lalu menempelkannya ke pipi.

"Apa lebih hangat ?" Baekhyun terkekeh, "Ya, terima kasih Chanyeollie." Langkah besar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun agak tertinggal di belakang, namun Ia sengaja melakukannya. Baekhyun melangkah tepat dibawah bayangan Chanyeol. Sosoknya yang tinggi membuat bayangan Baekhyun tampak tenggelam, betapa Ia akan merindukan pria jangkung itu nantinya. Tawa renyahnya atau suara dalamnya ketika memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Baekhnyunie .."

"Ya." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat sosok Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, semua nampak kabur dengan Baekhyun yang mencoba menahan airmata di ujung pelupuk matanya.

Hari terakhir, panggung terakhir, pertemuan mungkin juga untuk yang terakhir karena satu dan lain hal, Baekhyun akan sementara bermukim di China dengan beberapa kru karena Ia mempunyai solo project disana. Ketika sudah hampir di ujung jalan, Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie, akhirnya sampai disini ya.."

"Iya, Baekhyunie. Sukses selalu untuk karirmu ya ? Kau akan kembali ke rumah mu dulu kan ?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa kau akan merindukan aku ?" Pancing Chanyeol.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan merindukanmu..."

"Dan merindukan yang lainnya juga." Senyum Chanyeol menggantung disana.

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Baekhyun berusaha menahan semua rasa yang ingin disampaikannya pada Chanyeol, Ia hanya tak mau menambah beban Chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan betapa akan tersiksanya dirinya tanpa Chanyeol di sisinya seperti biasa, namun kata itu sudah ia pendam dalam-dalam. Menyisakan rasa sakit yang menyiksa dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Baekhyunie. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Makanlah dengan benar, aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja Baekhyunie." Bisik Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun menahan gejolak di dadanya, menahan tangisnya menyurukan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol.

"Jadilah kuat Baekhyunie, apapun yang terjadi. Tunjukkan pada mereka, kau pria yang hebat. Kau mengerti ?" Baekhyun mulai mengisak tapi masih setengah bertahan menahan tangisnya.

"Tentu saja, apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi ?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan Baekhyun pun menarik diri dari pelukan Chanyeol, hari itu hari terakhir Baekhyun di Korea karena nanti malam Baekhyun akan pergi ke China. Baekhyun mulai melangkah menjauh, sesekali Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Sehunie, kalau Ia main game terus sepanjang malam pukul saja dia." Sehun yang sedari tadi menunggu di dalam mobil hanya tertawa samar. Beberapa staf membukakakn pintunya untuk Baekhyun.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Chanyeollie."

Chanyeol menatap nanar mobil yang membawa Baekhyun pergi.

"Kau sudah siap hyung ?" Tanya Sehun yang datang menjemputnya, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Ada apa ? Kau terlihat kusut." Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku patah hati Sehunie." Ujarnya pelan sambil meninggalkan pria Jangkung itu mengangga.

Sehun tersenyum lirih sambil mencoba mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Sejumvut kisah gabut di hari minggu.


	3. First love

Aku, hmm .. aku tak pernah suka cerita cinta. Terkadang diawali dengan pertemuan dan diakhiri perpisahan, I am single. Yeah, umurku 28 tahun dan aku single. Perjaka tua ?? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tak mau menghabiskan masa mudaku dengan tetap perjaka. Aku memiliki pekerjaan yang memikat, aku seorang kapiten hahaha... No, aku head department of styling di salah satu perusahan fashion terkemuka. Aku kenal banyak model dan mereka lah alasanku untuk tidak berlama-lama menjadi perjaka dan itu hanya untuk sambil lalu saja. Payment thank you, simbiosis mutualisme sebenarnya. Mereka dapatkan apa yang mereka mau dan aku dapatkan yang aku mau secara gratis, egois memang memanfaatkan mereka seperti itu untuk kesenanganku tapi toh mereka pun tidak keberatan.

Namaku Park Chanyeol, yeah nama yang keren bukan ?.

Selama 4 tahun aku bekerja disini tak ada yang mampu membuatku goyah, tidak juga kepada model - model semampai itu. Memikirkannya pun tidak, apa kalian akan menanyakan apa aku pernah jatuh cinta ? Tentu saja, aku single bukan berarti belum pernah jatuh cinta. Dia cantik, lembut, kulitnya putih seperti salju. Aku sendiri tak paham, dia itu manusia atau bukam. Aaaah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

Dia bisa bernyanyi dengan sempurna, Yes.. dia memang seorang penyanyi, mungkin belum terkenal tapi suatu saat nanti pasti. Itu kata dia dan aku selalu mengiyakan perkataannya, apapun itu. Seperti saat dia memintaku untuk pergi meninggalkannya, seberapa berat pun kata IYA keluar dari mulutku, tetap ku katakan IYA dan itu jadi hari ku yang paling berat kehilangan Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun orang yang paling sering berkata TIDAK, bahkan saat aku memohon agar aku tetap disampingnya. Baekhyun dengan tegas berkata TIDAK. Yep, kalian tidak salah dengar, Byun Baekhyun. Cinta pertamaku adalah seorang laki - laki, aku tak pernah menyukai laki - laki lain. Hanya dia.

Hari ini aku menyusuri jalan yang pernah kami lalui bersama, menyusuri pinggiran jalan yang mulai menua sepertiku. Aaah, menua rasanya aneh. Kafe yang akan aku datangi adalah kafe yang special, disini hari terakhirku menjadi single. Hahaha, Yeah.. aku akan menikah. Aku memang single tapi ini hari terakhirku untuk tetap single. Pesta bujang ?? Aku tak tertarik, aku lebih suka duduk disini.

Aku memesan kopi hitam pekat dan strawberry smoothies, benar - benar perpaduan yang luar biasa kan ?? Tidak, ini untuk tunanganku. Kami janji bertemu di sini hari ini, dulu aku dan Baekhyun suka berbincang sepanjang hari tentang apapun bahkan tentang pakaian apa yang akan dia kenakan saat menikah nanti. Aku rindu, jujur aku rindu sosok mungil berambut keperakan itu. Sekarang hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, menatap keluar jendela, hari ini hujan. Aku mulai cemas karena tunanganku tak kunjung tiba, namun lamunanku dikejutkan oleh bel pintu yang bergemerincing.

"Sayang, kau sudah lama disini ??" Suara itu benar - benar membuat damai, saat aku menoleh. Disanalah dia, dengan turtle neck rajut putih yang menawan. Aroma tubuhnya sungguh membius indra penciumanku.

"Ah, belum. Aku baru saja datang, aku sudah pesan minuman kesukaanmu." Dan ia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Aaah, terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya sambil mengecup puncak kepalaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang." Aaah, Demi Tuhan aku jatuh cinta.

Dan disanalah dia, duduk tepat dihadapanku. Calon pendamping Park Chanyeol seumur hidup, jika aku harus lahir kembali pun maka aku akan tetap mencarinya dan menjadikannya pendamping hidupku.

"Baekki, kau lapar ??"

"Aku sudah makan tadi di rumah tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk sekedar snack." Aku pun terkekeh melihat senyuman malu-malunya.

Yeah, Baekhyun adalah calon pengantinku. Dia kembali 2 bulan lalu, basah kuyub dan mengetuk pintu apartemenku karena sudah ku ganti sandi masuknya. Dua bulan lalu Baekhyun kembali ke hadapanku, meminta maaf untuk segalanya dan seperti yang kalian tahu aku tidak bisa berkata tidak. Sampai akhirnya seminggu lalu aku melamarnya dan ia mengatakan IYA, satu-satunya kata IYA paling indah yang bisa ku dengar seumur hidupku. Kalian bosan mendengar ceritaku ?? Hahaha, aku tak peduli. Sampai berbusa pun mulutku aku tak peduli karena aku bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besok, aku menikah. Kalian kapan ???.

.

.

 **Lagi gbutzzz haha, maaf klo pendek**


End file.
